


My favourite food - Intended version

by ZevenKorian



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Gen, Gossip, High School, Lunch, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 07:41:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12836460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZevenKorian/pseuds/ZevenKorian
Summary: Chika and you are eating with Riko in the 2nd grade classroom. As always, she brings either rice balls or sandwiches; that makes you realize you know nearly nothing about her, so you begin by asking the most simple question: what's your favourite food?





	My favourite food - Intended version

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nozoelis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nozoelis/gifts).



No matter what the day of the week, what the week of the month or what month of the year; since I knew her, Riko was always carrying simple lunches to school. I never saw her bringing anything aside rice balls, whose filling was unknown to me, and sandwiches, whose content was barely visible between the two, always two, slices of bread. I asked Chika once if she knew what was Riko bringing with her to eat at school aside from a bottle of water, but even she fell silent after that question. She seemed like she was ashamed of not being able to give me a concrete answer, but sometimes Riko Sakurauchi would become a true mystery box to all of us, who dined with her every day.

But she really put an awful lot of effort into hiding her meals, now I think about it. She never talked openly about her lunchboxes, and if you tried to ask her specifically about that topic, she would wittifully change the topic so you even forgot what you asked her in the first place. She may seem innocent and gullable, but she actually has some clever tricks behind her sleeve for when it matters.  
It was clearly impossible to get some things from her mouth in the end, or so I thought. This is the story of how, by pure chance, I got to know about Riko's favourite food.

Now, for starters: I'm quite embarrassed to confess this, but one day, I forgot my lunch money at home. Of course, I couldn't go back home to get the money back, come to the bakery near school and eat before the bell went off, so I had to ask politely to my friends in the 2nd grade if they could offer me some of their boxes. It was one of those days when Chika only brought tangerines with her, which I don't really like, so Riko, knowing this beforehand, hurried to offer me half of her sandwich. It was a pity, really, because it was my problem if that didn't satisfy my hunger, but she wasn't guilty of anything. Nonetheless, she insisted, so I gave in.

So the truth was - the fillings were hard-boiled egg, tuna and mayo. It was a hors d'oeuvre sandwich! I didn't even know such a thing was eaten in Japan, Gosh! In a second thought, it actually suits her a lot; it was a clever, simple combination of everyday ingredients that resulted in an elegant filling for a sandwich. It even sounds like the high-class of leftover foods: the... Well, I don't know what's French for "sandwich", but you get the idea, I think.

Of course, I asked her why she was always hiding such a mundane thing. Her reaction was priceless.

"Do... do you think I will show such disgusting thing to other people?" she said, hiding the rest of her sandwich as she lowered her gaze to hide her embarrassment.

"What is it made of?" Chika said. Of course she would die to know, as I was. "Do NOT tell her of I will never be your friend again," Riko stated, "of any of you two!"

So I said, "C'mon, Riko, it's actually a very cute and Riko-ish recipe. It really suits you."

"Are you calling me...!?" She didn't even end her own sentence. I myself didn't want to know what she was thinking in. Then, she tried again.  
"I may be dull, but I'm not..." she said, pointing to my half of the sandwich with a coward stance.

Do you know what happened next, don't you? Chika bit the sandwich herself to know. It wasn't like tasting herself had any consequence, to be honest, so she should have thought she would be fine. Riko didn't last before turning even more pale than she usually was. "What in the world are you doing!?" she said.

"I'm not really a fan of mayo and eggs..." Chika said, doing her best to swallow the sour bite. I think that was her commitment for defying her friend. Riko shut her up, you know how much she yells when she's displeased, but it was late - everyone in class was looking to us. Riko grabbed us by the collar and took us out of the classroom.

"Can't you even stay quiet and behave like adults?" Riko told us in a quiet voice. "You're already 16, please!"

Aware of what she was referring to, I said, "But... It's not such a bad thing, I mean..."

"I'm only trying to fit in the town, what will they think if they find out how dull I am? I just want to start all over again"

"Well, OK, you like sandwiches," Chika said, "so what? Did you know Hanamaru doesn't like milk? I think that's worse!" Did she really think that was reassuring...? The best part is...

Riko actually fell for it.

"Really...?" Riko seemed quite a bit interested in that gossip.

What do you think happened next? She began to gossip about the other member's eating habits! Things like "You takes proteins to build more muscles" and "Yohane eats black chocolate bars between classes", a mix of what Chika herself knew and what she heard from Ruby. I suppose it's because I joined the school later, but she didn't reel me in.

Anyhow, the thing is she gradually forgot about the sandwiches, so I felt like it was the best time to say something in the lines of, "So, did you have any special restaurant or café where they served your favourite fillings? Maybe with a cup of coffee, like Mari?" But she didn't turn away from me - she smiled! And what a sweet smile, I must tell you...

She went back to class and took her phone from her bag. After stabbing away the keyboard, for a couple of seconds, she showed us a map of Tokyo with a highlighted spot. You know, that weird, orange arrow with a black dot in the middle. It was a restaurant, but a rather modest one, judging by the pictures. And while we were looking at it, she asked us to go out there next Saturday to try their desserts. I must say - there weren't cakes like that in Uchiura.

**Author's Note:**

> This story has another version that strayed from the original idea, but I decided to save because I liked it. You can read it at http://archiveofourown.org/works/12836370


End file.
